Zasady Internetu
'Zasady internetu '- oficjalny, jeden i jedyny regulamin zasad użytkowania internetu. Historia Dawno dawno temu, kiedy był tworzony 4chan (2003 rok), zaczęto spisywać Zasady internetu. Zasady te zostały stworzone przez grupę Anonymous i po raz pierwszy skompletowane w roku 2007 na dramatice czyli pierwowzorze polNonsensopedii. Zasad jest 50 jednak spisano ich tylko 18, ponieważ zasady od 2-23 były tajne lub ich autorom zwyczajnie się nie chciało Orginalna treść 1. Do not talk about /b/ 2. Do NOT talk about /b/ 3. We are Anonymous 4. Anonymous is legion 5. Anonymous never forgives 6. Anonymous can be a horrible, senseless, uncaring monster 7. Anonymous is still able to deliver 8. There are no real rules about posting 9. There are no real rules about moderation either - enjoy your ban 10. If you enjoy any rival sites - DON'T 11. All your carefully picked arguments can easily be ignored 12. Anything you say can and will be used against you 13. Anything you say can be turned into something else - fixed 14. Do not argue with trolls - it means that they win 15. The harder you try the harder you will fail 16. If you fail in epic proportions, it may just become a winning failure 17. Every win fails eventually 18. Everything that can be labeled can be hated 19. The more you hate it the stronger it gets 20. Nothing is to be taken seriously 21. Original content is original only for a few seconds before getting old 22. Copypasta is made to ruin every last bit of originality 23. Copypasta is made to ruin every last bit of originality 24. Every repost it always a repost of a repost 25. Relation to the original topic decreases with every single post 26. Any topic can easily be turned into something totally unrelated 27. Always question a person's sexual prefrences without any real reason 28. Always question a person's gender - just incase it's really a man 29. In the internet all girls are men and all kids are undercover FBI agents 30. There are no girls on the internet 31. TITS or GTFO - the choice is yours 32. You must have pictures to prove your statements 33. Lurk more - it's never enough 34. There is porn of it, no exceptions 35. If no porn is found at the moment, it will be made 36. There will always be even more fucked up shit than what you just saw 37. You can not divide by zero (just because the calculator says so) 38. No real limits of any kind apply here - not even the sky 39. CAPSLOCK IS CRUISE CONTROL FOR COOL 40. EVEN WITH CRUISE CONTROL YOU STILL HAVE TO STEER 41. Desu isn't funny. Seriously guys. It's worse than Chuck Norris jokes. 42. Nothing is Sacred. 43. The more beautiful and pure a thing is - the more satisfying it is to corrupt it 44. Even one positive comment about Japanese things can make you a weaboo 45. When one sees a lion, one must get into the car. 46. There is always furry porn of it. 47. The pool is always closed Polskie tłumaczenie # Nie rozmawiaj o /b/ # NIE rozmawiaj o /b/ # Jesteśmy Anonymous # Anonymous to legion # Anonymous nigdy nie zapomina # Anonymous mogą być strasznymi, nieczułymi, okrutnymi potworami # Anonymous nadal może dostarczyć # Nie ma prawdziwych zasad odnośnie postowania # Nie ma prawdziwych zasad odnośnie moderowania - ciesz się swoim banem # Jeśli cieszysz się rywalizuącją stroną - PRZESTAŃ ! # Wszystkie twoje ostrożnie dobrane argumenty mogą zostać zignorowane # Wszystko co powiesz zostanie użyte przeciwko tobie # Wszystko co powiesz może zostać zamienione na coś innego # Nie kłóć się z trollami - to oznacza ,że oni wygrali # Im bardziej się starasz tym większy jest twój upadek # Jeśli upadniesz w epicki sposób to jest to zwycięska porażka # Każdy zwycięzca kiedyś upadnie # Wszystko co może zostać nazwane, może też zostać zhejtowane # Im bardziej coś hejtujesz tym silniejszym się staje # Nic nie jest po to by brać to zbyt na serio # Orginalna zawartość jest oryginalna tylko kilka sekund, potem staje się stara # Copypasta została stworzona by zniszczyć resztki orginalności # Copypasta została stworzona by zniszczyć resztki orginalności # Każda odpowiedź to repost reposta # Nawiązanie do pierwotnego tematu zawsze zanika coraz bardziej wraz z każdym kolejnym postem # Każdy temat może bardzo łatwo zostać zamieniony na coś innego # Zawsze kwestionuj czyjąś seksualność bez powodu # Zawsze kwestionuj czyjąś płeć - na wypadek gdyby nie był prawdziwym facetem # W internecie wszystkie dziewczyny to mężczyźni ukrywający się będący na prawdę tajnymi agentami FBI # W internecie nie ma dziewczyn # TITS lub GTFO - wybór należy do ciebie # Musisz mieć dowody w postaci zdjęć # Choćbyś nie wiadomo jak się ukrywał - nigdy nie będziesz wystarczająco ukryty # Jeśli jest coś w internecie to jest też z tego porno - nie ma wyjątków # Jeśli z czegoś jeszcze nie ma porno to powstanie # Zawsze będzie bardziej popierdolone, chore gówno jak to co zobaczyłeś # Nie można dzielić przez 0 (ponieważ to się nie kalkuluje) # Nie ma limitów - nawet niebo ich nie ma # CAPSLOCK JEST TRUDNY DO KONTROLOWANIA ! # NAWET Z TRUDNYM CHARAKTEREM NADAL MASZ GO KONTROLOWAĆ ! # "Desu" nie jest fajne - serio ludzie, jest gorsze niż żarty o Chucku Norrisie. # Nie ma świętości # Im coś jest czystsze tym więcej radości daje naruszenie tego # Każdy jeden pozytywny komentarz o Japończykach robi z Ciebię weaboo # Kiedy widzisz lwa, schowaj się w samochodzie # Zawsze jest z tego zrobione futrzaste porno # Basen zawsze jest zamknięty . Kategoria:Internet Kategoria:Memy